ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah's School Days/Quotes
Sarah's First Day of School Stacy: whispers Hi. I'm Sarah's mother. Today is Sarah's first day of school. She is going there so she can be a smart girl. She is sleeping but I am about to wake her up. Now, you don't need an alarm clock or to open the shades to wake her up. Here's a fun way to wake her up. to Sarah's bed and pulls the bed sheets away See? I pulled the bed sheets away. Now, the next step is that I am gonna lift her pajamas up. up Sarah's pajamas to reveal her stomach Did you see that? That's her belly. And now, here's what I'm gonna do to her. Sarah's stomach who she giggles See? She really loves belly rubs. Her cousin and babysitters love to rub her belly. She calls it "The Lucky Belly." continues rubbing until Sarah wakes up, stretches, yawns Sarah: giggles Good morning, mommy! up her mother's pajamas and rubs her stomach Stacy: giggles Oh, Sarah. You love to rub my belly too! ... playing in the inflatable pool, Sarah splashes Bearbette and Frisky. Frisky dunks Sarah. Just as Bearbette attempts to dunk Frisky... Frisky: Umm... Bearbette, I think we're getting too old for those games. Bearbette: Unless Sarah dunks us. appears and dunks the girl cubs Sarah: Gotcha! then grabs Sarah by the waist and spins her around forming a whirlpool causing it to overflow Sarah: I'm getting dizzy! the pool overflows and the three fall to the ground. Frisky notices mud on Sarah's middle stomach Frisky: sighs That was quite a ride. then rubs Sarah, removing the dirt. Just then, Stacy and Dennis return home tucking Sarah in... Stacy: Usually, moms kiss their children in the cheeks when going to bed. But for Sarah, I kiss her belly. Sarah's middle stomach who then giggles See? When you kiss that stomach, she will giggle. Sarah: Goodnight, mommy. her mother's middle stomach, then goes to sleep Stacy: then whispers Good night, Sarah. the viewers She loves to kiss my belly too. a heart with her hands and places it on her middle stomach That's the lucky spot. as she puts her pajamas down Well, I better go to bed too. And you better too. Cause sings there's a smile on Sarah's face, tomorrow she's going to school. She'll know it's such a happy place, yes, she's ready for school. Swim Day Miss Love: Tomorrow in gym class, we will be going to the swimming pool for our first Swim Day. Kids: Swim Day? Miss Love: That's right. Once a month, we will be having swimming lessons with Mr. Jester. And then later in the year, it's a free recreational swim. Please be sure to bring your bathing suit and a towel for each Swim Day. Boys, you will wear swimming trunks of any color you wish. the class her mailliot This is the appropriate bathing suit for girls. We know girls bathing suits come in one or two pieces. But for girls, please make sure you wear this kind of bathing suit: A one piece bathing suit also called a maillot. I do not want to see boys staring at girls' bellies which are also called stomachs. raises her hand Miss Love: Yes, Sarah. Sarah: You mean I have to wear a bathing suit that covers up my lucky belly? Miss Love: Yes, Sarah. If you want to wear a two piece bathing suit, you can do that outside of school. For school, a one piece bathing suit. So that's what you have to bring for tomorrow. Boys, swimming trunks. Girls, one piece bathing suit. I'll remind you the day before each Swim Day. ... talking to her mother about swim day... Sarah: Miss Love said I have to wear a one piece bathing suit for swim day called a mal...mal. Stacy: Maillot? Sarah: Yes. She doesn't want to see boys staring at a girls' belly. Even mine. Stacy: That's what my students at work do. They wear maillots. But in recreational swim time, girls can wear one or two piece bathing suits. Come to my room. Stacy and Dennis' bedroom, Stacy wears her bikini Stacy: See? I am wearing my two piece bathing suit. This is called a bikini. Sarah: Bikini? Stacy: Yes. It reveals my belly which features your favorite part to her middle stomach. Why don't you put your bikini on? runs to her room and changes into her bikini. She then presses her mother's middle stomach. Stacy: giggles Now we both wear bikinis. Sarah's middle stomach Sarah: giggles It's my lucky spot. Stacy: Now, I'll be back in just a second. changes into her maillot Sarah: What happened to your belly, mommy? Stacy: I am wearing my maillot which is a one piece bathing suit. I wear this as my swimsuit for work. Sarah a maillot Why don't you try this one on? Sarah: But how would someone be able to press my lucky spot? Stacy: Come on, Sarah. Try it on. Sarah: sighs Okay. changes into the maillot Sarah: How do I look? Stacy: Not bad. tries to press her mother's middle stomach Stacy: When your wear a one piece bathing suit, your belly is covered up. ... the aquatic center, Lisa (maillot) performs her deep-end test. She swims two widths of the pool in deep water. Stacy: Step one complete. floats on her back, supporting her body at the surface, for 30 seconds Stacy: Good! One more to go. then keeps her head on the surface for 30 seconds Sarah: Yeah! Lisa: WHOOOOOOOOOOO! Stacy: You passed the test! Lisa: I did it! I did it! shot changes to Lisa and Sarah (both in their bikinis) hugging each other Sarah: I know you can do it! I know you can do it! Lisa's stomach Lisa: Yes! Yes! Sarah's stomach Sarah: giggles Come on, Lisa! Let's go have fun. Lisa's stomach Lisa: I didn't know you kiss stomachs. Stacy: She loves kissing or rubbing bellies. to her middle stomach This is her favorite part of the belly. and Lisa both jump into the pool and splash and laugh at each other The Doctor Will See You Now takes off his shirt Jester: to his chest This is my chest where inside it is lungs which can help me breathe. Below it is where food goes after we eat swallow it. You can see a little circle on it. to his stomach This is called my stomach. What is another name for a stomach? raises her hand Jester: Sarah? Sarah: The belly! Jester: Yes! Stomaches are also called bellies or tummies. rubs her stomach The Slumber Party taking Sarah home from Lisa's Bearbette: We are so angry at you, Sarah. Frisky: We are disappointed too. Sarah's cave Bearbette: Go to bed. You're being grounded. goes to bed Frisky: That's bad. Bearbette: You should have seen the place. Popcorn, juice, gum everywhere. Furniture damaged—it's an absolute disgraced. Everything I said is privilege and responsibility. Frisky: Sarah does have to share the blame. Bearbette: Here's what Sarah is grounded: No belly rubs or kisses for a week. No leaving the cave except for school. Frisky: We were supposed to show her the hot tub that we bought. Bearbette: We can do that another time. Frisky: How would her folks know about it? next morning, Bearbette and Frisky wake up sleeping in Stacy and Dennis' bedroom as the phone rang Bearbette: and answers it Hello? Lisa: Is Sarah there? Bearbette: One moment please. Frisky Brew some coffee, Frisk. I'm giving the phone to Sarah. runs to Sarah's room, removes the blankets, then presses Sarah's stomach Sarah: and yawns Yes, Bearbette? Bearbette: phone to Sarah Telephone. Sarah: Hello? Lisa: Hi, Sarah. Sarah: Hi, Lisa. Lisa: I am real sorry of all of this nonsense we had. Sarah: Well, that's okay. Lisa: Instead of being grounded, I had to clean up all that mess. And I know one person won't be enough. Can you come over to my house to help me? Sarah: Oh, sure. ... Bearbette and Frisky's cave, Bearbette and Frisky [wearing their bathrobes show Sarah her towel their hot tub] Sarah: Is that a swimming pool? Bearbette: Nope. This is a hot tub. It's a tub where we use to relax our bodies. It has these holes called jets which can be used to massage with water. Frisky: The water is hot. You can be in the hot tub in the fall or winter. Sarah: Wow. I can go swimming in that. Frisky: You don't swim in a hot tub, Sarah. You relax. Bearbette: Here, let us demonstrate. turns on the hot tub Frisky: This hot tub has colored lights so you can change the water to either blue, green, red or white. Sarah: Like blueberry juice? Bearbette: giggles It does not turn into juice! touches the water Frisky: The water is warmed up. Let's all go in. and Bearbette remove their bathrobes to reveal their bikinis. Sarah takes off her towel to reveal her bikini as the three go into the hot tub. ... leans on the front of the tub as the jets massage her stomach Sarah: giggles The jets are tickling my belly! Bearbette: That's the wrong way to sit in the hot tub. Turn around. turns around and sits correctly Frisky: See? The jets are massaging your entire back. ... Punt, Pass, and Kick practicing for the competition, Cody throws a pass over to Sarah who ultimately runs out of the yard. Simon and his father, Theodore watch the action. Theodore: She's down to the 40, 35, 30,... 20! Simon: She...could... go... all... the... WAY!!! Alvin: his left arm TOUCHDOWN!!! runs to Sarah Cody: Good run, Sarah! I thought you're going to run back to me. at Simon Oh, hi, Simon. Simon: Hello, Cody. Man! That girl can run. Theodore: Is your father home, Cody? Alvin: up to the fence Hi, Theodore. Hi, Simon. Theodore: Hello, Alvin. Sarah: Hi, Simon. Hey, Mr. Tiger. Did you two use to play football? Theodore: Matter of fact, I used to be Mr. Fox's teammate. I remember he used to be the quarterback until an accident forced him to retire from playing football. Alvin: That I am. When I was your age, Cody, we played football in the yard every weekend. But unfortunately, one day, a runaway lawnmower ran me over and I lost my right arm. Therefore, I cannot play football anymore. Cody: Man! That is horrible! ... the day after the in-school competition Miss Love: Good morning, children. Class: Good morning, Miss Love. Miss Love: I'm glad we're back together again. Before we get started, Mr. Jester has a special announcement to make. Jester: Good morning, class. Class: Good morning, Mr. Jester! Jester: I have the results from yesterday's competition. You all did a wonderful job punting, passing and kicking. But remember, only two of you kids will go to the regional competition in the Enchanted Valley and be one step closer to the finals in Nanami. Before we announce the winners, I would like to announce our third place winner. Our third place winner with 104 points is Carlos. class applauds, Jester gives Carlos a bronze medal Jester: And now, our first winner. This first winner scored 44 points punting, 50 points in passing, and 28 points in kicking. With a score of 122 points, our second place winner is....Cody! class applauds, Jester gives Cody a silver medal Simon: Way to go, Cody! Jester: And I can't believe our first place winner was by this much points. This winner scored 40 points in punting, 54 points in passing and 33 points with a score of 127. By five points, our first place winner is...........Sarah! class applauds, Sarah squeals and hugs Cody Sarah: YEAH! We're going to the Enchanted Valley! Cody: I am so excited! Jester: and gives Sarah a gold medal Congratulations, Sarah and Cody. You will both be representing Chucklewood in the regional next week. But there are ten other contestants throughout the surrounding areas you will compete against you two. The winner of the regional goes to the national championship. Practice, practice, practice. ... practicing, Sarah and Cody roll down the hill Sarah: We're so excited for this. Cody: Me too. Sarah: What would you do if I win the savings bond? Cody: Maybe put it towards your future. Sarah: That's a good idea. Save it for a rainy day. rub stomaches at each other ... Denise kicks it fifty yards... Ian: Denise, kicks it. Gets the exact yardage needed to win! crowd cheers Sarah: OH NO! I lost! I lost! upset Ian: And the judge's arms are up and he's bringing out the chains. Don: Sarah looking very upset. She thought she lost. But Cody tapped her on the shoulder as they look at the officials measuring the distance. officials measure the distance Ian: Look at this. Don: Uh-oh. Ian: A link short? Inches short? Don: Oh my goodness. Sarah: Please be short. Please be short. judges place a notecard on the bottom of the chain Ian: Can he put a card in between it? referee marks it "Short" Judge: 49 feet, 11 inches! Ian: Sarah wins it by one inch! squeals and hugs her mother Ian: How close can you get!? Don: We've seen first downs marked short and by one inch. Ian: So Sarah is going to the Mega Bowl and is guaranteed a $1,000 savings bond! ... the day after the regional competition Miss Love: Glad to be back with you. Did you all had a wonderful weekend? Class: Yes! Miss Love: I think this is the time of day to make a very special announcement and news to tell you. On yesterday's Punt, Pass and Kick regional competition in the Enchanted Valley. Sarah got a score of 153 points. Cody scored 102. But a canary named Denise matched Sarah's score but watched what happened...? replay of said scene is shown Miss Love: Sarah won the regional by one inch! class gives Sarah a standing ovation Miss Love: Sarah will be leaving in a week to go to Nanami for the National Championship where she can win a $5,000 savings bond! ... the beach in Nanami, Sarah practices with Dennis. Sarah then removes the sand off of her mother's stomach (bikini) and places the ball on it. Dennis: Sarah, did you place that ball on your mommy's belly? Bruce appears Bruce: A belly is not a tee. Sarah: Hiya, Bruce! Bruce: Put er there, Sarah. fives Sarah Training for the championship? Sarah: Yeah! I am so excited! Bruce: You see the belly is not a tee. Sarah a tee This kicking tee is used for the kicking of the football. the tee on the sand and places the ball on it Now you kick it. to the ocean walks far away from the umbrella and kicks the ball landing it on the ocean Dennis: That was quite a kick. Sarah: Can I please practice with Bruce, daddy? Please? Dennis: Yeah. Sarah: her father's stomach Thank you, daddy! Dennis: laughs You're making me lay down on the sand. then kisses her mother's stomach and walks to Bruce ... punts the ball and it landed on the ocean but as she and Bruce attempt to get the ball, a big wave wipes them away Sarah and Bruce: HELP! HELP! wakes up and sees the action Dennis: Huh? Stacy's stomach Stacy? Stacy: up What? Dennis: Sarah's being wiped out! Stacy: Don't worry, Sarah! I'm on my way! into the ocean and swims towards Sarah and Bruce. She then catches the two and swims back to shore. She then kisses Sarah's stomach and Sarah then wakes up Sarah: Mommy? Stacy: Sarah, you're alive! Sarah's stomach again and Sarah then rubs her mother's stomach Bruce: We've had a big survival for a wipeout! Sarah: I think I am ready for tomorrow! Stacy: Speaking of tomorrow, we better head back to the hotel. The sun is starting to set. Bruce: I'll be watching you on TV, Sarah! kisses her mother's stomach ... the National Championship, Sarah's turn Joe: Last one on deck is Sarah, vixen from Chucklewood born in Silver Creek Valley. Reached the championship by one inch in the northern regionals. She needs to beat 142 to win. punts the ball Joe: Low snap, punts it! officials measure the distance... Joe: 65 feet! throws the ball Joe: 27 feet, giving her a score of 92. $5,000 is riding on this punt. Troy: If Sarah makes the punt and gets at least 41 feet, she'll make history as being the first vixen in four decades to win this competition and Chucklewood's first ever Punt, Pass and Kick winner. Joe: We spoke to her folks prior to the contest and she spent half a week practicing on the beach. Troy: Yeah, Bruce of the Orcas is watching this from upstairs along with Sarah's folks. Bruce is an old friend of Sarah. the officials set the tee up and blows the whistle Joe: For $5,000,.... runs and kicks the ball getting enough yards to win Joe: 41..... Troy: It's close! measure it Joe: AND A HALF FEET! SARAH WINS IT! squeals and celebrates with her family 100 Sarah's cave, Bearbette and Frisky are about to give Sarah a surprise. Bearbette: Sarah, do me a favor. Change into your pajamas please. Sarah: What!? It's not bedtime yet! Frisky: Come on, Sarah. Sarah: sighs Okay! runs into her bedroom and changes into her pajamas Sarah: I am back. Bearbette: Lay down on the couch. lays down on the couch. Frisky then lifts up Sarah's pajamas to expose her stomach. She softly presses it which Sarah giggles Frisky: Ready? Bearbette: Ready? and Frisky alternate kissing Sarah's middle stomach 100 times who giggles excitedly Sarah: giggles Why are you giving me kisses on my belly for? Frisky gives the 100th belly kiss Frisky: In honor of the 100th Day of School, we gave you 100 belly kisses. goes into the bathroom and grabs a can of shaving cream. She draws "100" on Sarah's stomach. Frisky: Can you read what's on your belly? Sarah: giggles 100. Can you and Bearbette lay down? and Frisky lay down. Sarah then lift up their shirts to expose their stomachs. She then draws "100" with shaving cream on both of their stomachs. ... Dennis: Sarah, what did you do to my shaving cream? Category:Quotes Category:Chucklewood Critters